Them & Their Owl Eyes
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: 'James kept the phone furthest away from the fiesty blonde, who had bitten the older boy's lower lip before pulling back with a pout. "Fine!" the blonde finally said, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Look at it! Go ahead!"' A little Kames oneshot in Ciara's POV.


"Okay guys! Take five!"

Cheers of appreciation echoed throughout the room the second Scott announced the well-deserved break. The cast were already more than two thirds done filming their latest episode for season four and were extremely thankful for the short, but much needed, break.

As the large crowd dispersed for lunch and whatnot, two tall men retreated to their dressing rooms, arms wrapped around each other's waists. I watched as they wore large smiles, happily basking in each other's warmth, before they settled on the couch within the one of the rooms. The slightly shorter blonde sat on the taller brunette's lap, both talking and laughing without a care to the world.

"Ciara!" I turned my gaze away, settling on Scott, who was holding onto my script as he hurriedly walked over. I shifted from the wall that I was leaning on to turn my whole body towards him. He slowed down, standing in front of me as he panted. I listened intentively as he told me the small changes that he made for my character; Katie Knight.

Once he made sure I was fully aware of the changes, he smiled and waved as he ran back onto the set. Probably to tell the rest of the production crew. I glanced over my shoulder where the two love birds were. To my surprise, the room door was closed, which led my soon-to-be-sixteen mind to wander around the possibilities.

Those two weren't exactly innocent so, whatever was happening behind that closed door, I'm pretty sure I won't want my mind to draw a picture of it.

Thankfully, I didn't need to. Seconds later, the other half of Big Time Rush, Carlos and Logan, appeared at my side, immediately engaging in a conversation about Sydney, who was sniffing my shoes.

The German Shepard whined, tilting her head up at me. I scratched the back of her ears, cooing, "You've grown so big, Sydney!"

The Latino chuckled. He had brought Sydney to work with him this morning and she has been _eager_ to make contact with the rest, who are practically like a huge new family. After receiving so much affection from the crew, Sydney dashed over to Kendall's door, where the two guys were in. Carlos and I headed over to her while Logan talked with Erin.

As soon as we were a foot away from the German Shepard, we heard a familiar scream.

"Jamie! Not funny! Give it back!"

Sydney quietly backed away from the door as things crashed onto the floor. Damn, what were they _doing_ in there? The Hispanic next to me placed a finger on his lips, signaling that I should keep quiet as we continued to approach Kendall's dressing room.

"Aw, come on, babe! Don't you want to share with me?" We could hear James's laughter before a loud thump echoed through the hallway. "Dude! That hurt!"

"Give it back!" The screeching of something moving against the floor echoed next.

I glanced at Carlos with a 'what the hell' expression written on my face. He shrugged, blinking his dark brown eyes. The Latino reached for the door knob and twisted it, gently swinging the door open.

What we saw next was... Funny, to say the least. Kendall was straddling James's waist while the brunette was pinned on the couch with something in his outstretched hand. It almost looks like the tall blonde's iPhone with a picture flashing on the screen.

Oblivious to the two of us, who were still standing silently at the door, the youngest member of Big Time Rush swooped down and connected his lips to his lover's, more or less in hopes to shut him up and snatch away the item in the brunette's grasp. It didn't work.

James kept the phone furthest away from the fiesty blonde, who had bitten the older boy's lower lip before pulling back with a pout. "Fine!" the blonde finally said, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Look at it! Go ahead!"

Kendall had his arms crossed, still pouting and rolled his bottle green eyes before looking at the wall next to him. The taller brunette grinned, brought the phone down to his eye level and stared at the picture for a full minute before bursting into laughter. He turned the screen to show Kendall, who didn't even look. "Babe! You look ridiculous!"

"What's up?" the Latino, who stood next to me, finally spoke up, gaining the other two's attention. Kendall's eyes widened before his cheeks changed pink.

"H-Hey 'Los, hey Ciara! Ho-How long have you b-been there?" the blonde stammered as the pink on his cheeks deepened. He was about to move before a large pair of hands pinned his thighs in place. Glaring at his boyfriend, who still wore that irritating smirk on his face, Kendall hissed, "Let me go, Jamie!"

The pretty boy shook his head before turning his attention back to Carlos and I. "You guys, look at this," he tossed the phone towards us, ignoring the wail coming from its owner. James quickly placed his hands back to their place on the younger boy's thighs, effectively keeping Kendall secured.

Carlos caught it without any trouble and looked at the screen before bursting into laughter, much like James did. He passed it to me with tears rolling down his face. I took one glance at the screen and swiftly placed my free hand over my mouth, trying to maintain my composure. On the screen was a close up picture of Kendall and Yuma, his pet pig. While Yuma sniffed his face, the blonde had this weird expression on, looking _almost_ like an owl.

His green eyes were wide open, to the extent that I feared they may fall out, and looked crossed. Like he was staring at his own nose or something. And his lips were shaped like an 'O', as though he was trying to imitate an owl hooting.

As much as I tried, the picture was _too_ hilarious to not laugh at. All of us ended up laughing while a very unamused Kendall sulked in James's arms.

"Oh, come on, Kenny," James cooed, rubbing circles on the blonde's thighs. "It's funny, admit it."

Kendall only rolled his eyes, still sulking. Sighing, the brunette pushed himseld up by his arms. "Fine, look at me and tell me it's not silly."

With that, James imitated the expression on the picture, causing Kendall to turn when he saw. The brunette wriggled the top part of his body, trying to catch as much of Kendall's attention as he could. He didn't notice that he already did and that the blonde was giggling before pressing a quick peck on the brunette's lips. Then, the youngest of the two did the exact same as James, moving his face closer to the brunette's.

"Should we leave?" I whispered over to Carlos when we finally stopped laughing. The two love birds were making owl faces at one another repeatedly, being annoying to each other.

The Hispanic nodded with a grin. "Lets go."

We snuck away as silently as possible from the couple, who were too caught up with one another to notice our departure. Once we were far enough, Carlos took Sydney over to Logan and Erin while I glanced backwards.

They were still at it but their faces were moving closer and closer to one another. In the blink of an eye, I caught the glimpse of their lips moving, as though saying 'I love you', before they connected, fitting perfectly as their hands moved to cup each other's faces.

_Áwww_. What I would do for a love like that.

"Ciara! Five minutes on set!" Scott shouted from somewhere within the room.

_Well, that's my cue to go_, I thought as I left the two lover boys in their own perfect little world.

**A/N : Well ... That's one way to end a oneshot ... Anyway, YES I'm working on chapter 4 of Blood Eyes, come to think of it, I'm nearly done! :3  
****But, I've been having this crazy coughing fit and it's pretty hard to focus right now. -.- I'll try to have it uploaded by tomorrow, maybe? Anyway, this was just to pass the time and to, um, _'throw'_ excess ideas down.  
There was once I read in a fict about James having 'owl eyes' (can't remember which, though) & I thought, _why not make both of them do it at each other_? Cause this is probably something ridiculous that I'd do with someone I love. So, here we are, a Kames fluff (':  
Okay goodbye, back to work for me :3 REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS**


End file.
